


Home to where I can return

by Uzdef_ump



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, sirius fights the effects of azkaban
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzdef_ump/pseuds/Uzdef_ump
Summary: Им нужна помощь, она всегда была нужна, но в условиях войны у них были немного другие заботы, помимо ментального здоровья. Сейчас, когда все закончилось, пока Хогвартс собирают по камушкам, и вход туда закрыт, у них есть время на самих себя, на принятие и осознание... на чувства.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Возвращаюсь в мир печатного текста после огромного перерыва. Заранее прошу прощения за ошибки. Я пишу это для себя, чтобы хоть на короткое время почувствовать себя лучше.

С недавнего времени, точнее месяц или даже больше, Гарри не ведет подсчет, да и не сильно хочется, если честно, утро начало приносить с собой не запах влажной земли и безысходные мысли, а тепло уже родного дома. Они с Сириусом и правда купили себе отдельный дом. По отдельности они жить не отважились, не зная точно, как пойдут их дела после войны, а пары никто из них не имел, так что решили, что совместная жизнь не так уж и плоха, а аргумент Гарри про обещание Сириуса столетней давности только подкрепил их уверенность. Так и началась их не очень нормальная, не совсем спокойная и размеренная совместная жизнь. Дни шли, сменяя друг-друга в своей тоскливой размеренности и серости. Удовольствие приносили разве что совместное прослушивание радио и те редкие моменты, когда Сириус выходил из своей апатичной оболочки, и ненадолго расцветал, будто открывал в себе новый запас сил и энергии для чего-то увлекательного. Это обычно длилось не дольше трех часов, но Гарри с упорством утопающего хватался за это, как за соломинку, пытаясь не упасть в ту пучину, в которой он провел свою жизнь. Разрушающая самоненависть и глубочайшее чувство вины. И у Гарри было за что себя винить. Кошмары до сих пор мучили его, а бледные линии на бедрах, и неумолимое желание снова взяться за лезвия, только подтверждали, что все совсем не хорошо. Сириус тоже был не в порядке. Это было заметно в его усталом, расфокусированнном взгляде, в опушенный плечах и бесконечной усталости в каждом действии. Гарри знал, какого это, он понимал, но ничего не мог сделать. Сил иногда не хватало даже встать поесть, а это уже говорило о чем-то, о чем Гарри совершенно не хотел думать.

_"Я в порядке"_ \- говорил себе Гарри, не в силах встать с постели, - _"Я просто устал"_

Иногда Гермиона со своим новоиспеченным мужем Крамом навещали их. В такие дни, а они случались от силы раза два в месяц, им приходилось отдирать себя от кровати, идти и улыбаться гостям на кухне за кружкой горячего шоколада, заваренного во время неторопливого разговора. Это было как глоток свежего воздуха, но в тоже время как пытка. Что-то внутри мешало наслаждаться общением и приятной обстановкой, что-то шептало, что такой отвратительный человек как Гарри не имеет права ничем наслаждаться и чувствовать радость. И как бы он ни гнал это как можно дальше от себя, как бы глубоко внутрь себя не заталкивал, это все равно возвращалось, чтобы напомнить Гарри о его никчемности и бесполезности. Однажды Гермиона поймала его за локоть, резко обернулась обратно на Крама, который внезапно посерьезнел и кивнул ей, после чего она потащила его в его комнату и захлопнула за ними дверь.

  
\- Гарри, - начала она неуверенно, ее взгляд гулял по комнате, не собираясь останавливаться на лице собеседника, - Гарри, пожалуйста скажи мне, что происходит? Вы с Сириусом увядаете прямо у нас на глазах, я не могу больше на это смотреть! Скажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Я... Я даже не знаю, Герми... Слово "никак" тебя устроит? Я правда не знаю, о чем ты. Я в поряд-

\- Не смей говорить мне что ты в порядке, Гарри Поттер, только мертвый бы не заметил, как ты изменился. Просто запомни, что мы с Виком всегда рядом и рады помочь вам Гарри. Мы ващи друзья и рады будем помочь, чем сможем...

Гарри ничего не ответил, только обнял подругу, удобно устроив голову у нее на плече. Секунду спустя ее нежные пальцы нашли себе место в его непослушных черный волосах.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сириус успокаивает Гарри.

Утро для Гарри началось не самым лучшим образом, если честно. Солнце светило прямо в лицо, а голова раскалывалась после бессонной ночи, проведенной за неутишительными мыслями. Слух Гарри играл с ним злую шутку. Малейший скрип или шорох заставлял его неосознанно напрягаться всем телом, страх пронизывал его с ног до головы, а волосы на руках вставали дыбом. Поттер даже толком не понимал, чего он боится. Это ощущение появлялось неоткуда и значительно усиливалось от щорохов, которые казались Гарри очень громкими. Они ощущались очень близко. Как-будто кто-то совсем рядом с ним шипел или хрустел пальцами. Рациональной частью мозга он понимал, что тут не может никого быть.

_"Ты же сам тут все увешал сигнальными чарами, прекрати паниковать, Поттер!”._

На самом деле Гарри все же удалось заснуть в эту ночь, но он был не особо этим обрадован. Он проснулся от кошмара. Жизнь с Дурслями научила его кое-чему. Не кричать во сне. У Гарри, как напоминание об этом, красовались пара белесых шрама от ремня на спине. После этого мальчик боялся закрывать глаза, потому что он обязательно опять увидит кошмар. Ему не снилось ничего, кроме кошмаров. Зеленый свет и женский крик преследовали его каждую ночь, и каждую ночь его охватывал липкий ужас. В итоге он будил дядю Вернона своими криками. 

Усталость брала над ним вверх. Вставать с кровати не хотелось, но он понимал, что надо. Надо приготовить им с Сириусом завтрак. Сириус был в этом ужасен, однажды еще на площади Гриммо он попробовал, но спалил все до угольков. Кажется, даже обжегся, но Гарри точно не вспомнит сейчас.

С трудом отодрав себя от кровати, покачиваясь, иногда даже опираясь на стену, чтобы не свалиться на пол, он пошел до ванной. Встав напротив зеркала, он посмотрел на свое отражение. Бледный как смерть, истощенный парень смотрел на него с самый уставший взглядом, который Гарри когда-либо видел. Он почувствовал укол жалости к самому себе, но тут же прогнал его. Такой человек как он не заслуживал к себе жалости. Потянувшись рукой к зубной щетке и пасте, он вдруг понял, что нет. Нет сил. Его кисть упала на раковину с глухим звуком. Какой же он жалкий. 

_“Смотри до чего ты докатился, Поттер! Ужас, даже зубы почистить не можешь… Тебе сколько годиков? Два?”_ Мерзко промурлыкал голос в его голове, словно наслаждаясь каждым сказанным словом. 

Хуже всего было, то что Гарри был согласен с этим голосом. Это казалось таким правдивым. Сколько людей пострадало из-за него? Скольких пытали? Сколько умерло? Сколько детей уже никогда не увидят своих родителей? И все из-за него. Это он во всем виноват. Если не он, то кто еще? Он мог бы сделать все по-другому. Лучше. Быстрее. Так, чтобы никому не пришлось ради него рисковать. Чтобы никто из-за него не пострадал. 

У Гарри закружилась голова. Опустившись на колени, оперевшись лбом о раковину, он почувствовал как в горле образуется ком, а глаза начинают щипать. 

_“Правильно, поплачь, может людям, потерявшим близких, это поможет"_

Он чувствовал как слезы скатываются с его лица, как ресницы склеиваются, а в носу скапливаются сопли. Он зажал нос ладонью, чтобы Сириус не услышал, до чего он докатился. Влага текла на его пальцам вниз, скатывалась по подбородку вниз и беззвучно падали на кафельный пол. Его плечи тряслись, он хлюпал носом и судорожно дышал сквозь пальцы, пытаясь не издавать слишком громких звуков.

Потеряв последние силы, он упал на пятую точку, облакотившись спиной о холодную ванну. Он убрал руку от лица, потому что дышать стало совсем тяжело. Его потряхивало, трясло, зубы стучали друг о друга. 

\- Гарри? Малыш, все хорошо?

Сириус. Он услышал что-то. Быстро вытерев глаза, и постаравшись как можно тише отдышаться, он ответил: 

\- Да, крёстный. Хочешь умыться? 

\- Да, если ты не против. Я могу войти? 

\- Подожди минуту, я сейчас выйду.

\- Хорошо.

Услышав как Сириус ушел на кухню, Гарри мгновенно встал с пола, напуганный тем, что Блэк увидит его в таком состоянии. Ополоснув лицо холодной водой и быстро обтерев его полотенцем, он вышел из ванной. 

Сириус стоял на кухне в одних пижамных штанах. Он был повернут к Гарри спиной, поэтому парень немного расслабился. Он, конечно, в зеркало на себя не посмотрел, но был уверен, что его нос и глаза сейчас красные. Если бы крестный его увидел, у него могли бы возникнуть вопросы. До тех пор, пока он может, Гарри не будет смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Сохатик? – спросил Сириус. Гарри подумал, что хоть у крестного сегодня день начался немного лучше, чем у него.

\- Нормально, - ответил Гарри, вытаскивая сковородку из ящика.

\- Точно? Выглядишь немного помятым.

\- Да? – наиграннл удивленно спросил Гарри. Он постарался, чтобы Сириус не заметил, как он вытирает глаза, почувствовав, как слезы скапливаются на них.

\- Гарри? Малыш, что случилось? - он почувствовал, что его крестный сократив между ними расстояние. Он мягко положил руку ему на плечо, легонько сжимая ее.

Этого хватило, чтобы Гарри не выдержал. Он громко, судорожно вздохнул, а потом резко развернулся на пятках, бросаясь на шею своему крестному. Гарри крепко сжал руками его плечи, пытаясь убедить себя, что все нормально. Все хорошо. Он почувствовал как слезы второй раз за сегодня скользят вниз по его лицу, но в этот раз он себя не сдерживал. Он уткнулся лицом в плечи Сириуса, почувствовав как он аккуратно обнимает его спину, как он гладит его, аккуратно, едва заметно выводит на спине узоры мозолистыми пальцами. 

\- Все хорошо, малыш, все хорошо- 

\- Н-ничего не хорошо! 

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить?

\- Это я во всем виноват. Если бы не я и моя тупая голова, никто бы не пострадал… Если бы я был чуть сильнее… тогда…-

\- Гарри, милый, это не твоя вина. Все в Ордене добровольно выбрали бороться с Волдемортом, ты их не заставлял. Ты не можешь нести ответственность за других людей. Не ты принимаешь за них решения. 

\- Но… но…

\- Ты не виноват, Сохатик. Все хорошо. 

  
Сириус лаского гладил его голову, которую Гарри положил ему на плечо, слегка раскачивая их с Гарри. Он был выше своего крестника примерно на десять сантиметров, так что это было удобно. 

Они простояли так еще примерно пять минут, пока Гарри сам не отстранился, стараясь не смотреть Сириусу в лицо. Ему было стыдно за себя. Он же уже взрослый. Ему не стоило вот так вот внезапно начинать рыдать. Но он вдруг понял одну вещь. Ему стало немного легче. 

\- Гарри. Гарри, Сохатик посмотри на меня.

Гарри осторожно поднял взгляд на на Блэка, опасаясь смотреть ему в глаза, ожидая увидеть там отвращение.

\- Гарри, ты ни в чем не виноват.

Гарри предпочел промолчать.

**Author's Note:**

> Короткая глава. Надеюсь, что найду в себе силы писать дальше. Если вам интересно, то оцените мою работу и напишите, что-нибудь в комментарии. Спасибо что прочитали.


End file.
